<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obsession by Hotgitay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101336">Obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay'>Hotgitay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Killer Among Us (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>reminded of a movie I watched </p><p>Joe confides in his lover</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe Moran/Original male character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Do you think I’m getting in over my head?”Joe asked Issac </p><p>“There’s risks involved with what you’re doing”Issac replies</p><p>“Well I’ve always been one to take a walk on the wild side”Joe answered </p><p>“All of these secret meetings you’re having with that Carleton daughter  kinda concern me”Isaac told him bluntly </p><p>“I’m just trying to help her find her mother’s killer”Joe says </p><p>“There’s a fine line between help and obsession”Isaac tells him</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>